Muse
Muse is a type of Backpack Item. You can have a maximum of 35 of these. How to Get *Request from friends individually. *Do any Art Skill or Music Skill interactions with Art / Music skill objects. (except for the Limelight Mic Stand and the Leopold's Lute). *Drops from Athletic Skill interactions with the following items: **Greg's Billiard's Table **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat **XRunner Crystal JogMaster *Drops from Cooking Skill interactions with the following items: **ValleyView Splendor BBQ **Venutia Italian Oven. **Venutia Granita Machine. *Drop from interactions with the following Project Items: **Blossom Combivan **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture **Mr Füd's Grandiose Feast Table **SimPhonic Jukebox **Tyler Blanks Reform Wardrobe **Vegas Ritzy Fountain *Take photographs of animals in your Yard, especially when inspired. *Trimming weeds in your Yard. *Drops from romantic interactions involving kissing. *Drops from the 'Write Naughty Limerick' action on a Forget-Me-Not Writing Desk. *Drops from the 'Love Letter to Yourself' action on a Forget-Me-Not Writing Desk (Insane Trait required). *Click on Facebook news feed stories from any of the following action: **Raising the 'Add me please' flag with the Flagged up Pole **'Bounce' on the Lifelike Inflatable Castle Uses 'Quests' is used in the following quests: *Business Time *Chart Topper *Curiouser and Curiouser *The French Connection *It's A Date *Like, Total Emergency *Right On Clue *Smart Start *Take My Advice *Turning Japanese *Where The Art Is 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following items: **André & André Dummy (16 needed) **ComfyGal Recliner™ Spa Deluxe (28 needed) **Comic Art Drafting Board (32 needed) **Domestica Stitch-Up 500 (16 needed) **DraftBlast Artboard (26 needed) **Elegance Perfume Table (7 needed) **Ice 'n' Chisel Set (11 needed) **Japanese Easel (5 needed) **Kaze Kimono Painting Set (14 needed) **Landscape Easel (20 needed) **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture (13 needed) **Mr Artsy™ Pro Draftsman Table (5 needed) **Paramour Cake Decorating Table (6 needed) **PixelPower Basic (30 needed) **Portrait Easel (18 needed) **Simoir Model Mannequin (8 needed) **Still Life Easel (10 needed) **UpperCrust Sofa Set (3 needed) **Vegas Card Show Table (8 needed) **Venusto Fashion Desk (12 needed) **Venutia Pasta Counter (6 needed) **Wonderland Topiary (6 needed) **Kae-Ro Urn Station (3 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following items: **Atlas Free Weights (10 needed) **Atlas HomeBody Gym (5 needed) **Be Boppity Bop (14 needed) **Bill's Bucking Bronco (3 needed) **Coates' Umbrella Stand (4 needed) **Cassius Gramophone (1 needed) **Dark Lagoon (11 needed) **LifeLike Archery Range (12 needed) **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat (5 needed) **Noblesse Archery Ground (5 needed) **Simiyoga Soft-Landing Mat (13 needed) **Shaolin Flying Dragon (8 needed) **SupaHapiTime Pinata (4 needed) **Tatsu Sumo Ring (3 needed) **Vegas NiteLife Stage (13 needed) **Venutia Dough Counter (5 needed) **Venutia Lusso Marble Bath (10 needed) **XRunner 3000 Home Edition (6 needed) **XRunner Crystal JogMaster (6 needed) **Jinxy Broomstick (2 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Stove (24 needed) **Brand Name Wisebuy (3 needed) **DyKoTami Coffee Machine (24 needed) **G King Counter (20 needed) **Holiday Stove (16 needed) **Jetblack 500 (5 needed) **Le Café Grande Patisserie (23 needed) **Llamark Cook-Rite (3 needed) **Mr Füd's Classic Milkshake Maker (24 needed) **Mr Füd's Smooth Blendz Maker (11 needed) **Oasis Master Brick Oven (15 needed) **Old Lenny's Lemonade Stand (9 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (11 needed) **Re-Lux Deluxe Grill (12 needed) **Re-Lux RefreshMaster Mini Bar (3 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (7 needed) **Tempest Blaze Stove (19 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (8 needed) **Venture Grill (5 needed) **Venutia Granita Machine (12 needed) **Wafflematic 3T (2 needed) **Wilderness Camp Fire (15 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following items: **DragonBug 270 (6 needed) **FlyAway Hot Air Balloon (5 needed) **Magestica Reindeer Sled (2 needed) **Percival Penny Farthing (6 needed) **Presto (5 needed) **Scidaddle City Scooter (2 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (10 needed) **Sterling (7 needed) **Unsinkable Love Boat (12 needed) *Unlocks Logic Skill levels in the following items: **Kochanski Chess Set (2 needed) **PsstNet 3000 CPU (18 needed) **Sheldon Golden Orrery (2 needed) **Sir Hootsalot (9 needed) **Videre Gold Edition Binoculars (3 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Audikey PureTone Lazer Harp (2 needed) **Cassius Grand Piano (17 needed) **Chimeway Emperor / Chimeway Princess (23 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (5 needed) **Diesel DJ Turntables (6 needed) **Fearless Snake Charming Kit (5 needed) **Golden Harp (9 needed) **GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand (14 needed) **Grey Heritage Organ (13 needed) **Key-Note (51 needed) **Leopold's Lute (14 needed) **Liebefunkenmann SS-10 (27 needed) **Liebefunkenmann SS-30 (46 needed) **Limelight Mic Stand (16 needed) **Melena's Bongos (7 needed) **Moore & Woode Grand Piano (17 needed) **Neukum Red / Neukum Classic (13 needed) **Old Faithful (74 needed) **Parsley's Classic Guitar (12 needed) **PluckMeister Ltd Edition (34 needed) **Prestige Glass Harmonica Table (8 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (11 needed) **SimPhonic DJ Master Deck (11 needed) **Simphonic Electric Guitar (8 needed) **SimPhonic Keytar (8 needed) **Smoothie's Saxaphone (12 needed) **VicAges Harp (2 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Typewriter (20 needed) **Bradbury Tristar (6 needed) **Couplet Poet Pro (8 needed) **Gaia Spirit Tree (9 needed) **Giant Book of Riddles (20 needed) **Haiku Ai Poet's Bench (5 needed) **Haunted Gardens (4 needed) **Hunt N' Peck GT (6 needed) **Hunt N' Peck T5a (1 needed) **IPlum Desktop (27 needed) **Muskwood Writing Desk (7 needed) **Moneywell GT3060 (7 needed) **NuLife Poolside Assistant (10 needed) **Papyrus Writing Station (12 needed) **Philosopher's Chaise Lounge (18 needed) **Forget-Me-Not Writing Desk (2 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks skill levels in the following Project Item: **Agetha China Paint Vase (2 needed) **Agetha Drink Cabinet (3 needed) **Agetha Umbrella Bin (1 needed) **Amour Dinner For Two (18 needed) **Ataraxia Leisure Pool (13 needed) **Blissful Dreamer Double Bed (5 needed) **Blossom Combivan (5 needed) **Cassius Grand Piano (2 needed) **CheatMeNot Lie Detector (1 needed) **ColleXion Dressing Room (10 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (14 needed) **CuisineMuse Master Kitchen (3 needed) **Cupid's Fountain of Love (3 needed) **Dark Lagoon (11 needed) **Deep Thought Writing Desk (10 needed) **Haunted Cauldron (1 needed) **Haunted Gardens (3 needed) **Ivory Tower Tree House (8 needed) **Luck O' Simrock Brewery (10 needed) **Magestica Fireplace (4 needed) **Magic Stone Circle (5 needed) **MeadowShine Fairy Tree (17 needed) **Myr'ahj Emerald Oasis (11 needed) **Paramour Dinner For Two (4 needed) **Pieter Von Grey (9 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (10 needed) **Russian Blue (2 needed) **Sapphire Lover's Cove (4 needed) **Siamese (2 needed) **SimPhonic Jukebox (17 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (6 needed) **Sim-Pop Trampoline Pool (9 needed) **Simsonic Metropolis ME System (2 needed) **Shaolin Flying Dragon (6 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (10 needed) **Tempest Nights Double Bed (1 needed) **Tyler Blanks Reform Wardrobe (12 needed) **WiseFellas Casino Table (8 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (15 needed) **Vegas Ritzy Fountain (10 needed) **ZecuTime Home Office (3 needed) **Zen Garden (2 needed) *Used in the following Pet Training items: **Dalmatian (2 needed) **Ginger Tabby (2 needed) **Labrador (2 needed) **Husky (2 needed) **Persian (2 needed) **Pug (2 needed) **Russian Blue (2 needed) **Siamese (2 needed) 'Other' *It is used to Craft the: **Inspired Potion **Woven Palm **Golden Thimble **Score Multiplier Category:Backpack Items